


A Black Wind Took You Away

by Heartshade



Series: Alone on a Valentines Day [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Except he doesn’t, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki survives, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartshade/pseuds/Heartshade
Summary: AU where Loki survives when Thanos ‘killed’ him, but is taken by the snap, leaving Tony mourning him as well as Peter. Tony and Loki have been together since Loki took over Asgard after the Dark World, and have kept their relationship secret from everyone but their family (Peter, Rhodey, Pepper and Happy).  Loki uses magic to escape Thanos, but when the snap happens Loki is killed as well.Title taken from Valentine’s Day by Linkin ParkI was listening to this song and I immediately thought of Infinity War, and I just had to write this. It’s my first fic, so, sorry if it’s awful!





	A Black Wind Took You Away

For something so awful, it happens so quietly. First the Guardians, disappearing in mere seconds, Mantis’ muttered ‘something’s happening’ the only warning before they disappear. Then Strange, something guilty and mournful in his eyes as he tells him that there was no other way. And then Peter, oh god Peter, slipping through his fingers no matter how tightly he held on. Tony held him to his chest like that could somehow save him, trying to keep him there despite the fact that there was clearly no hope.

And finally, Loki. Loki, who had crossed galaxies to find him. Loki, who had stood by him no matter what. Loki, who had seen so much, done so much, survived so much, gone in a moment. 

He had already gone through so much. Had already suffered at the Titan’s hand for so long. He had faked his death so many times that Tony almost didn’t believe it. If it hadn’t been for that whispered promise at 2 in the morning he’s certain that he never would. But Loki had promised him that night that he would never deceive Tony like that, had given him his word, and Tony knew that Loki never went back on promises like that.

He had been so happy when Loki had strolled in while Tony was facing off against the Guardians, that fantastically cocky smile on his face that never failed to send shivers down his spine. Quill had almost had a heart attack, eyes bulging as he frantically began to gasp out that ‘that guy was dead a second ago.’ All Tony did was laugh as Loki grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer, delighted by his lover’s trickery despite barely knowing what the trick was. It turned out that Loki, knowing that him and Thor would never make it out alive together, had cast a spell allowing him to exist on the brink of death until exposed to sufficient sunlight for his energy to recharge. Damn he loved that man.

Peter had obviously known about their relationship. The kid had practically been adopted at that point, it would have been pointless to try and keep it from him what with Loki’s frequent, and generally unannounced, visits to the Compound where Tony usually stayed. Strange hadn’t known of course, but he didn’t seem surprised. He and Loki seemed to have some sort of a grudge against each other, which Tony couldn’t wait to find out about later, once they had defeated Thanos. But then it all went to shit.

They came so close, almost had the glove off, almost stopped him, and then the plan collapsed. Quill snapped, broke Mantis’ connection. Though understandable, it still cost them everything. And yet somehow they still hoped that it would be ok. That the people back on earth would stop him. And then everyone began to dissolve.

Tony had thought that losing Peter was painful, but losing Loki as well was agonising. He had come over to Tony, meaning to comfort him after Pete, but his fingers only rested on Tony’s shoulder for a heartbeat before they began to fade away. Tony had grabbed him, gripped him tightly and desperately begged him to hold on, to stay with him. And he could tell that Loki had tried to oblige, tried to stay in his arms, but had continued to disintegrate anyway.

He had pressed his lips to Tony’s as his legs crumbled away, had told him he’d never leave him completely, told him he loved him, and had kept on telling him how much he adored him until his beautiful scarred lips had abandoned him as well. 

The last to leave were his eyes. Those captivating, jade-green eyes that Tony had fallen in love with all those years ago, the eyes that had never failed to make him feel safe and loved no matter how much he was hurting, melting away into the wind along with everything else that Tony loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I’m so not ready for Endgame, I’m so terrified that Tony is going to die!!


End file.
